


Pearl Harbor

by AmericanTimelord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Pearl Harbor - Freeform, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTimelord/pseuds/AmericanTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a normal day in my state of non-belligerency...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl Harbor

It seemed like a normal day in my state of non-belligerency. An ambassador from Japan was coming to Washington D.C, though it was probably just for armaments like everyone else. I doubted even Japan would try to coax me into their squabble. Besides, there was no question that I would join the Allies. I personally had no plans to meet with the man, so all I had in store was a relaxing day at home. Oh if it would only have turned out like that, things would be different. Recently I had an attendant at my house, even though the war was overseas, Roosevelt wanted to make sure I was fine and taken care of. I glanced at the clock, it was pretty late for me to still be lounging around.

  
"Wow I need to stop just hanging out all day..."

  
I grabbed the remote, about to turn the tv on to see how bad it was today. I moved my thumb to the power button, but it never got there. I dropped the plastic block, creating a large thumping noise on the floor. My attendant heard the commotion, dashing into the living room. He found me there, clutching my left hand with my right, blood cascading down onto the floor. There was a hole, straight through the flesh. If my bone wasn't impeding the view, you would have been able to see clear through it. The boy, not coincidentally a member of the 27th, hadn't missed a beat and was back before I knew what hit me, with bandages and gauze. He wrapped it expertly. He had attended medical school for four years before coming to the air force. Even with that, the blood didn't stop dripping through layers upon layers of medical attention. He was trying to hide it, but he was worried about how much blood I lost in such a short time. I hid the fear in my mind and the rage in my heart to smile reassuringly at him, convincing him that no matter how much blood came out, that I was fine. He seemed content at that and disappeared into the house again. A few minutes went by before he finally came back. I learned that he had informed Roosevelt of the situation. Thought I knew exactly what had occurred in Hawaii, he still went through the process of telling me. After hearing it form someone else, confirming in my head that I hadn't just dreamed this all up, I grabbed my bomber jacket and jet keys, I phoned the boss, telling him that nothing, not even he, could stop me from flying to Europe right that second. Japan was still at peace with us when it happened, it would be a matter of hours for congress to declare war. Attacking me out of nowhere like that, nobody would get away with that.

 

Flying to Britain, London, did calm my mind a bit about revenge. It was hardly Japan's fault this happened. Germany's boss orchestrated all of this. That bastard would pay, not just for what happened to me, but to all of the Allies. I turned on my radio, phoning Arthur.

"I thought you should be the first to know, I'm your newest Ally"

* * *

_Bang_ . A shot was fired not twenty feet away from the German, who was slowly getting closer and closer to the island nation.

“Just call it my formal declaration of war. A response, if you will”

It was true, Germany had declared war, not fully expecting the American to get involved with the war in Europe. It was just the beginning of the end. The two European countries stood there, dumbfounded at the quickness with which the American responded.

“You honestly think dat you will be able to stop me? Hah! You're quite the clown Amerika”

“You just wish I was joking, but you'll understand soon enough. This will be the last time you mess with England, or any of the rest of them”

“You are quite the arrogant scheißkerl, now aren't you?”

“Stand there and find out if I'm just blowing hot air”

America set his Thompson sub-machine gun in the holster fashioned on his back.

“I won't be needing this”

He bounded, running as fast as he could, colliding his fist square in Germany's jaw. This sent him skidding on the ground for no less than thirty feet, dropping the pistol he was wielding. The American wasn't done, not by a long shot.

“You son of a bitch. You think you can do all this and get away with it?”

He picked up Germany by his collar, getting him off of his feet and into the air. America brought his knee up, straight into the German's gut. There was something different about America. His usual boisterous smile was gone, replaced by a slant, serious look. His blue eyes shone bright as always across the gray backdrop of the mist and rain, but they told a different story than before. Now they were filled with vengance, hatred, a need for retribution. He dropped the German, flat on his back, his boots stopping any sort of fighting back. The initial attack was just a taste, he was now leaning all of his energy onto Germany's chest, not caring what cracked. He wanted this to be a lesson, but not to reveal everything he had. He leaned down as far as possible, whispering calmly into the German's ear.

“Alright, now listen closely you fucking bastard. I want you to get out of here. Go back and tell your little friends that if you ever try to mess with England or any of the others again, I will fuck you up. Shit just got real, so I suggest you make your next move wisely, or would you like me to kill you here and now?”

He released the pressure on Germany's chest, just enough to swing his foot back around, kicking the German through one of the surrounding trees.

“If you know what's good for you, you'll go”

He didn't need to see to know that Germany would take his advice. Instead, he turned to England, who had been incredulous, watching the scene play out before his eyes.

“A-America...”

“Germany's gone, you don't have to call me that”

He extended his hand to the Brit, the warm smile returning to his face.

“You...You're really here...”

“You didn't think I was going to leave you all alone in this forever, did you?”

England could hardly believe it. Everything he heard on the radio was true. America finally joined the war.

“I don't...I don't even know what to say”

“It's official and everything. I came over as soon as I could. Sorry if I was late”

“Git, I'm just glad you're finally here”

“He really did a number on you before I got here, huh? Well, don't worry about that alright. He won't mess with you as long as I'm here”

“That's more of a relief than you know...”, England glanced down, the white bandages catching his eyes, “Your hand...”

America realized what he was referring to, and tugged it behind his head. “This? Oh it's nothing! You guys have dealt with much worse”

“You're not going to pull that on me, just let me take a look”

America reluctantly released the bandages, allowing England to see what he was hiding. The wound was still fresh, dripping scarlet blood onto the grass.

“Good God Alfred...How did you even manage to get over here in one piece?”, the Brit asked, still inspecting the gaping wound.

“I can fly in a straight line with no problem. I would have run into trouble if I encountered any German fighters, but I didn't-”

“You're lucky nothing happened! What if you went down, then what?”

“Well I...I wasn't thinking of that. I was focused on getting over here...”

“I'm not going to complain about that, but you need to take better care of yourself...”

“Heh, I'll be sure to do that...More importantly, how are you?”, he questioned, wrapping a new set of bandages on his hand.

“You're not getting off that easily. You don't plan on flying like that do you?”

“I...No not for a little while”

“Good. The 'hero' can't go around getting himself killed”

“That's not going to be a problem for me. You saw what I did to Germany just now”

“Yes. I hardly recognized you...”

“He won't be around much right now, I think he got the message'  
“Of course he did, git. You kicked him halfway to Germany already. But your hand, that was a completely uncalled for attack on you...now you have a war on two fronts”

“True, though I can handle it, you obviously don't realize how much I have at my disposal”

“I promise, when this war is over, I'll pay you back...I will”

“Take as long as you need. I'm well off right now”

“The leas I could do is try”

“Arthur, I have it to you because I wanted you to have the resources”

“Considering the beating you gave Germany...I wont need to worry now”

“Do you...think I went too far?”

“No. No I don't. He got what he deserved”

“I was a little out of it...”

“Like I said, I hardly recognized you”

“Sorry, I don't know what came over me, I was just so pissed off at Japan...then Germany goes and declares war, then I saw you again and I...I don't know”

“Come now, I can't look that awful, but...I understand...”

“I didn't mean to lose it like that...I just couldn't let him do anything else to you...”

“Alfred, I'm fine now...Because of you, that German bastard won't be after anyone for a while, including me”

“Yeah I just...it wasn't like me to do that”

“What, to protect...friends?”

“I guess you're right, as long as you're okay”

“I'll be alright, only got me a bit”

“I would have gotten here faster but..well you know”

“It was perfect timing, you are here now”

“And I'll be here till the end dude”

“Thank you...”

America stared off into the dusk, seeing the tattered city just miles away.

“We'll clean this all up, Arthur”

“That's not your job, git. It's mine”

“I'm not a normal ally. That is...If you want to be allies”, he said, extending his hand to the Brit.

“Well, since you asked”, he grabbed the hand, returning the promise, “Allies it is”

 

 


End file.
